This invention generally relates to a tire pressure monitoring system. More particularly, this invention relates to a tire pressure monitoring system for a vehicle including a hand held monitoring device.
Current tire pressure monitoring systems require prior programming of tire position in order to properly identify a tire with a problem. Such prior programming is not a huge burden for vehicles with only four wheels. However, larger vehicles with multiple dual tire axles require greater effort to program, maintain and identify each tire pressure sensor with a tire position. Conventional systems may utilize additional antennas to determine tire position at increased cost and complexity. Other systems require a disciplined continual updating of tire position on the vehicle.
Additionally, tire pressure is a temperature sensitive variable that complicates even the simple process of inflating a tire to a proper pressure. The tire pressure monitoring sensors can compensate for temperature; however, during inflation instant access to the temperature compensated tire pressure is not available when the tire pressure readout is disposed within a vehicle cabin.
Additionally, current tire pressure monitoring systems continually gather data indicative of current tire conditions. Not all this data is required by the operator at all times. Only certain specific levels of data are required to be communicated to the operator dependent on current conditions and the preference of the vehicle operator.